Horny Halfbloods
by idiotic-wetdream
Summary: The Demigods want sex, now. Comments are appreciated, so are ideas or pairings.
1. Annabeth

Percy seemed to be becoming more attractive as the summer progressed, Annabeth thought as Percy stepped out of the water. It was barely July and Annabeth would be turning 16 in just a few more days. Her heart beat faster as he walked closer, he still couldn't see her. She was lying on a blanket in the early morning sun slightly sheltered by the tall grasses at the edge of the sound and truthfully she wasn't sure if she wanted him to see her.

She sat up, still hidden by the grass and her heart almost beat out of her chest. Percy wasn't wearing any swim trunks; he was perfectly naked and completely exposed to Annabeth's wandering grey eyes.

His dark hair was wet and his cock was far longer than she had ever expected any mortal's to be— at least 9 inches long and thicker than a sausage. She felt herself growing wet under her bikini bottoms and watched, mesmerized as Percy dried off and put his clothes back on. By the time he was gone she was a bit soaked in her own cum.

She picked up her towel and ran to the forest hoping no one would see her and stop her. By the time she got to the small opening of the cave, her head filled with thoughts of Percy's dick inside of her, she knew she would probably miss archery.

She slipped into the cave and turned on the battery powered lantern in the corner, and stripped off her clothes. She flopped down on her bed and pulled a vibrator out from under it, turning it on and pressing it against her.

She imagined Percy in her and switched to a big dildo, Pushing it inside of her and then slowly pulling it in and out moaning as she did it and felling her hips moving up wards.

"Percy, harder." She moaned as if Percy was there quickening her thrusts and groping her breasts as if Percy was doing it.

She began to orgasm, pushing the dildo in and pulling it out with the speed of a jet moaning and getting cum everywhere.

"God's Percy yes, YES!" she screamed and pulled the dildo out, stroking her pussy with her fingers and getting her hands covered in cum as she came down off of her orgasm.

She looked as her watch and was amazed to see how long she had been in there, she needed to get back to camp and take a shower before lunch.


	2. Percabeth

Percy

Percy had seen Annabeth that morning, watching him from the grass, but he didn't even try to cover up. He hoped that if she saw his cock she would want it inside of her. That night after the campfire he went up to her.

"Hey, sexy," Percy whispered from behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso and pulling the two of them to a more secluded area.

She turned around in his arms to face him, her breasts popping out of her low cut shirt. She reached a hand down into his sweat pants and put a hand on his cock, he went hard immediately.

"Hey Sexy," She whispered back.

"Woah, woah, woah," he said, "We shouldn't do this in public should we?"

"Okay, I know a place." She let go of his cock and took his hand, leading him into the woods and to a cave. A soft plush bead stood in the corner and Annabeth pushed him down onto it.

Annabeth stood up and looked down at him, still fully clothed but with his sweat pants tented up from his boner. She stripped off her shirt to show her black pushup bra, constricting her size D boobs.

Her thong peaked out from her booty shorts and Percy stared at her in awe. She turned around and pulled off her shorts so that Percy could have and unobstructed view of her uncovered ass. He slipped a hand down his pants and began to jerk off as she turned around, now dressed only in her underwear.

"Need some help, Percy?" Annabeth asked walking over and pulling off his sweat pants. She sat him up and pulled him to the edge of the bed, spreading his legs and beginning to blow his hard cock. Almost immediately her mouth filled with cum, she swallowed and Percy moaned loudly. His pleasure began to make Annabeth wet and she slipped a finger into her pussy.

She then pushed him back down onto the bed and pulled his shirt off. Percy sat up and unclasped her bra, groping, licking and sucking on her huge breasts as she moaned.

He pushed her down on stripped off her thong beginning to eat her out as she moaned above him, hands on his head, messing up his hair and wrapping her legs around his head. When he was done they flipped around, Annabeth back on top.

She began to slowly lower herself onto his hardened cock until she had the entire thing inside her. She moaned and began to bounce on top of him. Annabeth's rounded breasts bouncing. Percy moaned and flipped her over, wanting to be on top. He thrusted his dick into her until both of their orgasms were over.

Then they fell asleep.


	3. Drew x Percy

Drew Tanaka POV

I get hornier when it gets colder. I don't know why but I just seem to want to fuck more when the weather is cold. The thing that sucks about that is that in the winter I have to wear more clothing to block out the cold and that makes masturbation so much harder. I have to either take off all of my cute layers or I have to just stick my hands under them and that's a total pain.

It's also harder to find people to hook up with in the winter because there are less people at camp, but at least Percy's here.

I decided to catch him by surprise, he always goes down to the beach at night and if he happened to catch me masturbating…

I went down to the beach at around the same time he goes every night. I positioned myself close to the sand dunes and shimmied my pants down to my knees leaving my thong on. I began to think of Percy, I had seen him in a wet pair of swim trunks once and just thinking about it I felt my thong start to grow wet.

I began to stroke myself through my panties and pushed my shirt up and began to play with my huge breasts. I wanted Percy's dick in me so bad. I heard someone coming down towards the beach and I opened my eyes to find Percy standing above me his huge boner visible through his jeans. I got wetter just looking at it.

"Hey, Percy." I said sexily.

He grinned down at me, his eyes wandering towards my breasts still covered by my bra.

"So, Drew, want to come back to my cabin? I've always wanted to fuck someone like you." He smiled down at me and I stood up and pulled my outfit together.

"Sure." I said sticking my hand down his pants and playing with his erect manhood.

He moaned slightly and I pulled my hand away, "Come on, let's go back to my cabin."

We walked back quickly and the second we got in there he began to take off his clothes until he stood naked before me his huge dick ready for me. I got down on my knees and pushed his cock into my mouth, thanking my mother for my lack of a gag reflex, and humming lightly on his cock as he moaned.

He came in my mouth and I swallowed all of it putting a finger his ass and my putting my other hand down my pants. I pushed him over to his bed and got on top of him giving him a kiss on his dick and looking up at him.

"You ready to be fucked like you've never been before?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

I stood up and began to pull of my shirt and pants leaving me naked except for my slightly small pushup bra that my breasts bubbled out from and my thong. He stared at me and wrapped a hand around his dick beginning to jerk off as I pulled off my bra and began to massage my huge breasts. Getting wet as Percy moaned from the bed, getting the juices from his masturbation everywhere. I tore off my thong and walked over to his bed. I began to lower myself over his dick and he reached his hands up at hive my breasts a quick grope.

I finally let myself down onto his huge warm dick, it felt amazing in my hot tight pussy and I began to bounce on top of him as he moaned.

"Drew! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" he finally screamed and I bounced one last time on top of him before pulling out and having his juices squirt all over my breasts. I smiled sexily down at him and began to rub it around my breasts. He got out from under me and pushed my forward.

"Let's do it doggy style." I got down on all fours and cried out as he entered me, not even giving me a second to get ready. It felt good. He began to thrust and I kept screaming his name until he pulled out and I squirted juices all over him and his bed. He didn't seem to mind however because he pushed me down on his bed belly up and inserted his somehow still hard cock into me thrusting and massaging my breasts as I reached my orgasm.

As he pulled out I pushed his face down and commanded him, using some charm-speak, "Eat me out, bitch."

He began to lick up my cum from my pussy and slipped his tongue up inside me as I moaned and my hips began to shake. He finished my off and slipped his cock into me one last time before he pulled out and went soft.

Somehow, though, he knew I want done yet. Using his water powers he shot a stream of warm water up into my pussy and moved it around making me orgasm violently. He pulled the water out and began to use my cum instead, making it go back in me until I couldn't take it anymore. My hips thrust into the air and all the cum came out of my like a geyser.

By that point we were both done and we passed out right there in his cum covered bed. I snuck out around three am and went back to my cabin. I could masturbate to that for weeks.


	4. jason x Annabeth

Annabeth was horny again it had been about a week since she had fist had sex with Percy and she wanted more, but not more of the same. As she walked around the camp she looked for someone good to have sex with her. That was when she saw Jason standing alone.

"Hey Jason." She said coming closer to him and looking up into his eyes. Her push up bra was doing its job and she saw Jason's eyes stray to her breasts.

"Hey Annabeth, you need anything?" he asked, his face growing red.

"Yes actually," she said looking up at him and getting closer, "I need your dick inside of me."

He grinned down at her and led her off to his cabin, she adjusted her shirt so that her bra was falling down slightly and her hardened nipples were visible. He stared at them and she could see his cock mimicking her nipples in hardness.

When they got to his cabin she pushed him down onto the bed then stood off and stripped her clothes. When she looked back at Jason she could see his hands down his pants. She smiled at him and walked over, pulling off his clothes and tossing them. She leaned down over him and began to kiss him, hard, on the lips, not yet looking down at his hardened cock that she could feel between her legs. He groped her breasts and moaned into her kiss as she reached a hand down to stroke his cock.

She began to slip down his body kissing him and giving him hikies all over his neck. She finally got to his cock and gasped, it was even longer than Percy's and it was probably about ten and a half inches. She couldn't give him a blow-job, she needed his cock inside of her. She lowered herself down onto him and began to bounce much to the pleasure of Jason who moaned and called out her name.

He finally cried out, "Annabeth! I'm gonna cum!" She didn't pull out however and let his juices fill her up making him roll over so he was on top as she orgasmed inside of him. He pulled out.

"Annabeth do you want to keep going?" he asked.

"Hells yea!" she said gasping for air.

He summoned a ball of electricity and began to move it against her making her cry out at first but after a bit she began to buck upwards and Jason thrust his dick into her still tight pussy. He thrusted into her super fast and in no time at all Annabeth felt herself orgasm again. He didn't pull out and their juices filled Annabeth and she screamed in ecstasy.

Jason finally pulled out and they lay there in silence. Annabeth stroked Jason's cock as it got soft and Jason rolled on top of her feeling her huge breasts. When they both felt done Jason wrapped his arms around her, playing with her nipples, and they fell asleep after Jason whispered, "We should do this again."


	5. Rachel

Rachel was uncomfortable, she was horny as hell but wasn't allowed to have sex because of her oath to be the oracle. She wanted so badly to get in on the action that all the other people at camp were getting in on but she knew she wasn't allowed. She was so lucky that there was a loop hole.

Rachel had a small collection (well small-ish) collection of sex toys and right now she needed a fix. She was up in her cave alone all day and her bed was pretty damn awesome for a girl who wasn't allowed to have sex. Earlier that day she had accidentally seen Percy changing after walking into the wrong bathroom and damn she wanted some of his cock inside of her.

The red head slipped off her paint covered shirt and set her medium sized breasts free. She pulled down her paint splattered skinny jeans and panties and began to lightly rub herself with two fingers in little circles that made her hear beat rise and her pussy to get a little wet already. It had been way too long since she did this last.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall feeling the pleasure spread through her body. She began to rub harder and kicked off her jeans entirely. She wanted to move to the bed but she didn't want to stop the pleasure. She finally stood up and went to her bed laying down on her back and beginning to insert her middle finger into her pussy.

She pushed the long finger into her pussy until it was wet enough for her to feel comfortable putting another one in and another one. She gasped in pleasure moaning as she quickly inserted and pulled out her fingers from her wet pussy. She was going as fast as she could and she felt her body roll up into the fingers she was pushing in.

"Fuck." Rachel moaned taking the hand out of her pussy and continuing to rub herself as she fumbled for a dildo. When she pulled one out she put the tip of it to her already wet pussy and pressed it in as fast as she could then began to push it in and out faster and faster until it started to make a loud squelching noise and her hips were moving in time with the fast pace of the dildo.

The now sweaty and way turned on red head pretended that it was Percy's dick that was thrusting into her and began to rub one breast as she thrusted the huge dildo in and out, pain giving way to pleasure.

"Percy! Harder oh my gods! I think I'm gonna cum!" She screamed into the empty cavern as she squirted a bit and got her own cum all over her hands. She licked a bit of it off and then brought the dildo to her lips. Still pretending it was Percy and licked it clean.

She stood up, thinking she was done and went to the bathroom to shower before dinner and then she thought of something new.

She turned on the water tap so that it was warm but not to hot and positioned her pussy hole beneath it. The warm water flowed into her vagina and she noticed that if she also rubbed herself it was even better. She listed her his until she was super close to the tap and the water was coming in as full speed, her fingering making it super arousing and her legs becoming wobbly. She kept the position until she couldn't anymore and then collapsed under the still flowing water breathing heavily.

She stood up and the water that had come inside of her began to drip out. She turned off the water and sat down on the enclosed shower floor near the bath. She had to drag this pleasure out.

Rachel swept a wet lock of red hair out of her face and spread her legs. She began to rub and leaned her head back again closing her eyes. When her fingers met the perfect places she moaned and her eyes flew open, she pressed into her clit harder and the faster she went the better it was.

"FUCK! Ahhh mmmmuh uh uh AAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as she rubbed downward, her hands soaked in her own cum. After awhile of this she felt even more coming. She squirted out all over the shower and turned it on. Pulling the detachable shower head to her level and spraying geysers of warm hot water into herself.

"Just there! GODS, YES!" She screamed slipping down the shower wall as her hips bucked and rolled into the hot water that shot into her pussy. She orgasmed violently, pushing the water away as cum flowed out of her mixed with water and she squirted all over the shower.

She lay there panting for awhile before standing up and getting out of the shower. Walking funny because of all the intimation sex.


	6. Tratie

Katie was glad for the bit of privacy she got in the woods near the strawberry fields as the sun was setting and all the other campers were on their way to dinner. It gave her time to think about the glorious sight she had seen that day. Travis, naked. It what been early in the morning and Travis must have forgotten his towel in his cabin because he was running fast. She hadn't meant to look, it was just hard not to when the guy you like had such a huge cock.

Katie pulled down her pants but left on her shirt, it would be faster that was. She had needed to masturbate a little all day and the need had just increased as the day went on. She reached a hand down her panties and began to rub very lightly, imagining Travis' cock. She began to rub faster, pulling down her panties too and spreading her legs wide, leading against the faster she rubbed the more her back arched and the thought of Travis's cock inside of her made her want a dildo or at least a banana.

"Ah! FUCK TRAVIS!" She called out rubbing harder and feeling cum on her fingers, beginning to stick a few inside of her as she continued to rub. That's when she heard another moan from a little farther away. She gasped and stood up, pulling up her panties and jeans before going to investigate.

Near a tree a little ways from her sat Travis. His at least 8" cock fully erect and beging pulled by his hand as juices flowed out of it and he moaned loudly. Thats when she heard it, he was moaning her name.

Well, if he was going to call for her she might as well answer in the best way she knew for this situation. Katie quietly striped down, taking of her underwear and wishing she had lingerie, nude would just have to do for know.

"Hey, Travis." Katie said looking down at him and smiling.

"Katie?!" He gasped in surprise opening his eyes to find her standing in front of him. She knew she looked super sexy, her breasts were big and she could tell he liked that, her pussy was shaven and already wet.

"I thought you called." She said smiling and walking closer to him.

"Yeah, I-I guess I did." He said, seeming uncomfortable in the position he was in.

"I was calling for you too, you probably just didn't hear. I want you Travis." Katie said reaching out and touching Travis's erect 8" on the head.

"I want you too." Travis said, gasping at the contact.

"So you want to do this?" Katie asked.

"I don't have a condom but... yeah." Travis looked up at her and reached for his boner.

"Lets go without, I have morning afters, it'll be fine." Katie said.

"Lets go then." Travis smiled.

"All right." Katie said and she pulled Travis away from the tree and pinned him to the ground. She wanted him in her now, she was already on and she saw that was what Travis wanted too.

Katie began to lower herself onto Travis's dick, getting it all in and moaning his name loudly because of the size of it. She began to bounce on it and soon the two of them were screaming in pleasure. Travis reached up and latched onto Katie's boobs and then flipped them over, getting on top and thrusting into her hard as she pressed up into him too.

He pulled his dick out and Katie whined but then he made it even better. Travis began to push his fingers into her one by one until he had four inside of her. He pushed his fingers about inside of her until she was screaming again.

"Ahhh! Fuck Oh my gods SHIT!" Katie screamed as her body writhed on the ground and up towards his moving hand. She was cumming all over his hand and Travis was grinning at her pleasure.

She lay back when he pulled out but he wasn't done. He lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders thrusting into her with all his might.

"Katie! I'm gonna cum!" He screamed and pulled out, getting his white juices all over her exposed breasts.

The two of them collapsed onto the forest floor and Travis wrapped his arms around Katie.

"I love you." He said kissing her cheek and trying to get some of the jizz off her chest.

"I love you too." Katie said kissing him back.

**A/N**

**A whole bunch of you guys requested this so I decided to write it. ;)**

**Also, the quality of the first few chapters was really low and I am getting to fixing them up a bit.**


	7. Silena x Percy

As Percy Jackson walked through the camp on his way back from the campfire he felt someone following him. He looked behind him to see the gorgeous Silena following him from a short distance. He could tell from her revealing outfit that she meant business. She was wearing a tiny miniskirt that made him want to be walking behind her instead and long socks that were actually really sexy. On top she had on a black crop-top and Percy could see her bright red bra strap peaking out. He kept walking and when he got back to his cabin he stopped and waited for her.

"Hey, Percy," She said with an incredibly sexy smile that made Percy want to fuck her right then and there.

"Hey, Silena." Percy said, his eyes wandering down her body.

"Like what you see?" She asked, running her hands down her sides and turning for him to get the full look.

"Yeah, you look great." Percy said, feeling his dick grow semi-hard.

"I like it, but I think the whole outfit would look far better on the floor of your cabin." Silena said, licking her lips and giving Percy a one over.

"It sure as hell would." Percy grinned, opening the door to let her inside.

As soon as they were inside Percy pushed Silena up against the wall and began to make out with her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and let his hands travel over her body. As he got to her skirt he reached a hand under it and found that she wasn't wearing any underwear and she was wet. He rubbed his fingers over her clit and around in circles as she moaned into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so that he had better access to her soaking pussy.

He slipped a finger in as he continued to rub her clit and she moaned. They detached at the mouth and she began to kiss his neck moaning into his collar bone as he pleasured her. Percy felt his dick rubbing uncomfortably against his jeans sand decided he needed to get them off. He withdrew his hand and Silena moaned needily arousing him more.

He pulled off his shirt and his jeans as he retreated to his bed and lay down to wait for her. She smiled and began to slowly strip off her shirt leaving the bright red bra and then pulled down her skirt and tossed it away. Percy reached under his boxers and began to jerk off his already dribbling cock. Silena rubbed her hands against her breasts and moaned. Percy moaned back and she come over to the bed and straddled him.

Percy reached up and pulled off the bra and began to touch Silena's hardened nipples, massaging her breasts. He sucked on her nipples and Silena moaned loudly. Percy stripped off his boxers and Silena smiled at the length of his erect dick. She slunk down adn began to lick his penis from the base to the tip and then took it into her mouth. She sucked on it and massaged his balls as He moaned in pleasure. Selina began to touch herself and Percy noticed.

"Flip over, I'll get you while you get me." Percy said and Selina turned around. Percy began to eat out her soaking pussy and as she moaned onto his dick he knew he didn't have much time left before his orgasm. He moaned into her pussy and she came onto his face, which he didn't really mind because of the intense pleasure that he was getting from her blow job.

"I'm going to come!" He cried out and she pulled off of his dick with a satisfying pop before he jizzed all over her sexy breasts. She crawled up next to him and began to lightly kiss his neck again and her hand traveled down his torso and soon enough he was hard again.

"Fun! I get another go!" She said, "I want you to jizz inside me, I want you to get all of your sexy juices inside me. I want to feel you inside of my hot wet pussy."

Percy grinned and Silena positioned herself over his huge dick. It took her a second to get down onto his dick and as she did she moaned loudly and erotically. She began to bounce on his dick at a painfully slow pace. Percy took control and flipped them over so that he was on top. She looked up at him and he grinned evilly, the animal side taking over. Her grabbed onto her breasts and began to pound into her as they both moaned loudly.

"OH MY GODS PERCY, THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING." Silena yelled, screaming profanity as he slammed himself into her.

Percy felt his load building up and he looked down at Silena's face. Her head was back and the look on her face was pure pleasure as she held onto the head of the bed.

"Here it comes!" Percy said as he shot his juices into her and she creamed louder than before. WHen he was done he pulled put and lay down next to her.

"That was amazing!" Selina said, curling up into him and slowly falling asleep in Percy's arms.

**A/N**

**I'm back? I might be back? Still taking requests, as always! ;)**


End file.
